


Love In the Time of Dragons

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Armitage Hux, Coming Inside, Dragon Shapeshifters, Explicit Consent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Armitage Hux, Throne Sex, Top Kylo Ren, mentions of minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: A Kylux Positivity Week 2020 FicKylo Ren is a dragon, but not only that, he is the most powerful Force user the universe has ever seen since Darth Vader, also he is an alpha. His life changes quite a bit when master Snoke stations him on the Finalizer to share a command with ... surprisingly, another dragon. An omega. Kylo can't help but want Hux but will Hux ever want him too...?Note: These chapters are all individual points in time of the story since they're like prompt fills.While they all belong to the same story you could read them on their own.Prompts used:Day 2: Pre-TFADay 3: Hurt/ComfortDay 4: Second Chances
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	1. Pre-TFA (E)

**Author's Note:**

> YES! Canon-verse dragon shapeshifter a/b/o!  
> The chapters each use a prompt from the positivity week calendar!
> 
> Pre-TFA:  
> Kylo gets to know his new co-commander and is surprised to learns he is also a dragon. When Hux isn't on duty he decides to go look for him, only to discover that the general is in heat. Kylo is nice enough to offer his help...

Kylo Ren was nervous but also excited where he stood in front of the Supreme Leader’s throne. Snoke had told him he would meet someone special today, someone useful. This would be a new chapter in his training, Snoke had said. A new challenge, Kylo thought. He would finally be able to prove himself as a leader. First his knights of Ren and now the First Order, and then… the entire galaxy.

He was more than confused when the door opened and he couldn’t sense another force user. Instead it was just a man. He should’ve known but still, he was a bit disappointed since the stranger didn’t look special in any way even though Snoke had said he would be.

“This is general Hux,” Snoke said. “You and him will be co-commanders of the Finalizer, a resurgent-class star destroyer.”

Kylo wanted to argue that he didn’t need such a smug-looking human at his side. He tightly clutched the helmet in his hands, his claws almost pierced the reinforced tips of his gloves. But only almost, they were reinforced for a reason. He was a dragon. Dragons didn’t share with any other species. But there was probably some wisdom Snoke wanted to impose on him that he overlooked. Patience, maybe. That was until Hux was at his side and he took in his scent properly. Kylo’s eyes widened.

“Supreme leader,” Hux said and stood at attention. Kylo turned his head ever so slightly to stare at the other man’s profile for a moment. There was nothing in his appearance that betrayed him. Kylo was almost impressed if he weren’t so irritated.

He wondered if Snoke knew. But of course he had to know. He was their leader. Maybe he put them together for this exact reason.

“Now go. A transport to the Finalizer is waiting,” Snoke said, unmoving on his throne.

Kylo and Hux left shoulder-to-shoulder without looking at each other. It wasn’t until they were alone in the turbolift that Kylo rounded in on Hux and pressed into his space. Hux’s face immediately went from neutral to absolutely furious as he tried to evade Kylo only to be pressed further against the wall.

“You’re a dragon,” Kylo blurted out. This close he could also smell something else on Hux. He hadn’t caught it earlier but now the scent was stuck in his nose. Kylo’s pupils widened when he realized what it was.

“And an omega…”

Hux frowned but despite his obvious rejection Kylo couldn’t help but feel immediately drawn to the general, at least to some extent. He didn’t imagine he would meet another dragon in the First Order, at least not this soon. Leader Snoke seemed to prefer human soldiers for some reason. And Hux … if he were another alpha, Kylo would probably see him of more as a rival. It was probably how Hux saw him. But Hux was an omega. Omegas were rare and precious and beautiful. If Hux’s human form was anything to go by he was even more beautiful as a dragon.

Hux pushed him back with a hand on his chest and Kylo went willingly. No one else could touch him but Kylo quickly decided Hux was allowed. Because he was a precious omega. Even more so, he was a potential ally since he was a dragon.

“What about it? And you’re an alpha. Just my luck,” Hux said and scoffed. His hand left Kylo’s chest the moment he was at arm’s length, then he brushed invisible dirt off of him.

“Why hide it?” Kylo said. Whenever he didn’t wear his helmet his horns were always on display. “Why do you try so hard to look human?”

Hux scowled at him.

“Why do you even bother asking?” he said, giving a nod to Kylo’s helmet. This was different though. Hux wouldn’t understand. Others wouldn’t know what he was under his helmet, under his robes. Except human-shaped.

“Besides, I’m a leader of our troops. They’re more likely to trust someone of their own species. Especially with their conditioning. They don’t have to know the things which don’t concern them.”

Kylo drew his brows together.

“You’re a dragon. Who wouldn’t respect a dragon?” Kylo said. His nostrils flared, he knew there was a thin trail of dark smoke on his breath as he exhaled. The idea alone angered him.

Hux scoffed again.

“I knew you wouldn’t understand, Ren.”

Kylo clutched his helmet hard.

“What is there not to understand? You cling so hard to appear like something you’re not and for what?”

Hux was suddenly in his face but Kylo didn’t even flinch.

“You don’t know anything about the First Order, you little brat. So don’t presume you know me or my people.”

Anger flared up in Kylo but he knew he couldn’t harm Hux. Snoke wouldn’t be happy. Besides, Hux was a dragon and an omega. He was precious due to his rarity alone. Instead of doing anything rash he put on his helmet and turned away from Hux. Yet he still couldn’t help a low growl from escaping him.

“We’ll see,” Kylo eventually said through the distortion of his helmet. Hux did his best to ignore him during the rest of their journey to the Finalizer. Still, Kylo could tell he struck a nerve with Hux.

Over the next few standard months Kylo learned quickly that Hux was neither interested in having him nearby nor in any of his opinions on how to lead their troops. When there were things they agreed on Hux wouldn’t acknowledge it either. Even though Kylo tried his best to learn the Order’s structure and hierarchy. There was a lot to learn but Kylo was confident he understood. And still he couldn’t find a way not to argue with Hux every now and again. They were too different, and yet… They had to work together, if they wanted to or not.

Which was also how Kylo Ren found himself looking for Hux on the bridge only to find another officer at the helm, Hux nowhere to be seen. The officers visibly tensed as Kylo stomped around, looking over shoulders at various screens before turning to the officer currently overlooking the bridge. Despite learning so many faces and names he still didn’t remember who this one was.

“Where is General Hux?” Kylo said to the man, his mask only a hand-width away from the man’s face. The officer visibly struggled not to flinch or move back.

“General Hux is feeling unwell today, sir,” the man said quickly. A bead of sweat slowly slipped down his temple. It amused Kylo briefly if it weren’t for his annoyance of not finding Hux where he should be. They had an appointment, in a sense.

Without another word apart from a low growl he swept out of the room.

The thought of Hux avoiding their bi-weekly strategy meetings by feigning ill sounded unlikely. Kylo knew Hux wasn't thrilled about it and Kylo found he wasn't either but it was an order from their supreme leader so they had no choice. Usually they both managed to grit their teeth and be done with it after the allotted time.

Kylo stomped through the hallways on edge. To Hux's "luck" Kylo's helmet kept him safe from unclean air so whatever illness Hux claimed to have wouldn't be a concern to him. Since Hux was also a dragon there was always a real chance Kylo could get infected too if he didn’t protect himself even if the troopers and officers were safe.

It didn't take Kylo long to reach the officer's deck and soon he found himself in front of General Hux's door. Kylo puffed himself up to the best of his ability even though he knew Hux had little respect for him, then he requested entry.

Through the Force he could tell Hux was definitely in there but something about him was off. He realized quickly what it was when Hux opened the door.

"What!?" Hux snapped at him, his face was red and sweaty, the robe he was wearing could hardly hide his raging erection and his legs where shiny where wetness made its way down his bare skin.

"You're in heat," Kylo muttered. He could barely smell Hux through his helmet but it was still enough to pull at his heartstrings. And his own dick. This sure was inconvenient. Kylo could easily see why Hux wasn’t on duty.

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed,” Hux said. “As you can see I’m indisposed. I’m not fit for work at the moment. Or our meetings.”

“I could help you,” Kylo blurted out, unthinking. Or more precisely his dick was thinking for him as it steadily rose inside of his robes.

“Absolutely not!” Hux was about to close the door in his face but Kylo was faster as he pressed into the room. The door snapped shut behind him. By now his nostrils flared to catch more of Hux’s scent despite his helmet. His mouth was watering so much he had to swallow.

“You know it’s over sooner with an alpha nearby,” Kylo said. He wanted to take his helmet off so badly to breathe Hux’s scent in properly but he knew he wouldn’t be able to bear it if Hux sent him away.

“Nearby,” Hux said. “What you really mean is sex.”

Kylo groaned under his helmet.

“Yes. I mean sex. You’ll be fit for the bridge by gamma shift if you take my knot and you know it.”

Hux slapped his hand in front of his face, undoubtly so he wouldn’t breathe in Kylo’s alpha musk which only became stronger the more aroused Kylo became.

“Absolutely not. You’d constantly hold it over me,” he said. “How you saved this poor omega from succumbing to his useless biology. I think not.”

Hux crossed his arms, despite the way his body reacted. His defiance only made Kylo want him more. A strong will was such a good trait in an omega. But also the instinct to know when to let go and it wasn’t time yet. It would be when Kylo was between Hux’s legs and not a second sooner.

“I would never hold this over you,” Kylo said quietly. He did something very, very stupid: He took off his helmet.

“Hux. I will do whatever you want but let me do this for you. Let me help you.”

The moment his helmet was off Kylo could barely suppress a groan. The smell was too much. How Hux could still be standing upright was a mystery to him. Kylo’s desire for him only became stronger. His instincts told him to throw himself at Hux’s feet, to dive between his legs. But no, he had to show a little more decorum.

“Whatever I want?” Hux echoed. His eyes drifted over Kylo’s clothed body.

“No biting, no pet names or dirty talk. We’re not mates after this and I won’t have your child either.”

Kylo nodded along to everything while he tried hard not to drool. Even if he could only do this once he would savor it. If Hux rejected him any other time he went into heat he’d have to accept it. He had no problem with Hux not wanting to be his mate but tumbling in the sheets with him sounded more than desirable at the moment. As the only other dragon on the ship Kylo knew he had at least in some way an equal in him. Also, Hux wouldn’t be weird or judgmental or frightened about the things his body did since they had to be familiar to him.

Hux raked his eyes over him, his gaze was calculating.

“Take all of this off,” he said with a nod to Kylo’s heavy robes. “So I can see if you’re agreeable or not.”

Kylo wanted to argue at first. He was after all the Supreme Leader’s apprentice, a powerful Force user, the heir of Darth Vader’s legacy, the master of the Knights of Ren. But here he was under the eyes of an omega he wanted, someone he tried to impress and Hux wasn’t impressed easily by titles or a mythical Force he himself couldn’t control. None of his achievements mattered as he carefully shed his layers. Kylo had never felt this exposed in his life as he did in this very moment under Hux’s watchful eyes.

Kylo could feel a shiver run down his spine as Hux stepped closer without touching him. A thoughtful hum was the only sound he made as he looked from Kylo’s flushed face to his bared pecs down to his muscled abdomen. Black scales littered the stretch of Kylo’s skin like moles. Hux’s gaze slipped down further to take a good, hard look at Kylo’s already stiff cock before he took a step back.

“You seem adequate,” he said with an expression that came vaguely close to a smile. Kylo couldn’t help but preen despite Hux’s words being too far removed from actual praise but still close enough to be possibly considered a compliment.

“Come,” Hux said and turned away from Kylo who scrambled to follow him, leaving his clothes behind in a pile. Without the severe uniform Kylo could see the enticing nape of Hux’s neck. He would’ve loved nothing more than to burrow his face there and lick and bite at it. But Hux had said no biting and they weren’t even in the bedroom yet. Kylo swallowed hard.

Crossing the neat space of Hux’s living area they entered the bedroom where the scent of Hux’s heat was the most powerful. A thin strand of drool escaped Kylo’s mouth to collect at his chin. He absently wiped it away as he surveyed the blankets on Hux’s bed which were arranged in comfortable nest with used, glistening toys strewn carelessly around.

Hux put the toys away without a word before shaking out the blankets, destroying his carefully crafted nest with a scowl. Kylo would’ve liked to crawl into the space Hux had arranged for himself but he knew unless invited an omega’s nest was not for an alpha.

Without turning around even once Hux took off his robe to hang it over a chair before climbing onto the bed, the naked expanse of his back wordlessly calling to Kylo as he stood about two steps away from the bed with his fists clenched uselessly. Hux was on his knees, his ass up in the air.

“Let’s get this over with already,” Hux said. He sounded as if getting fucked was a terrible chore that he’d rather avoid.

Kylo already knew he took a gamble the moment he pressed into Hux’s room but this wouldn’t do. So after he climbed onto the bed and situated himself behind Hux’s rigid back he grabbed him and flipped him over. A confused noise escaped Hux as he hit the mattress.

“What are you doing?” He was staring up at Kylo with wide eyes, his nostrils flared out.

“Much better,” Kylo said. A second later he covered Hux with his body, careful not to crush him as he nosed at his neck. Kylo dragged the flat of his tongue over Hux’s pulse point, close to where his scent gland was. He smelled heavenly there, even his sweat tasted good on Kylo’s tongue.

“No biting,” Hux hissed, his hands were on Kylo’s shoulders but he didn’t push him away.

“I won’t,” Kylo whispered, his lips fluttering against Hux’s heated skin as he spoke. His fingers were sliding over Hux’s chest where smooth scales blinked in and out of existence. Hux writhed under his touch despite his initial unwillingness to make this anything but a simple fuck. Try as he might, even he couldn’t resist endlessly, not with an alpha in the room.

“Fine,” Hux muttered. “But this doesn’t mean anything.”

His hands were on Kylo’s face to guide him up into a kiss. Kylo was surprised but didn’t hesitate as he licked into Hux’s mouth, then sucked on his lower lip while his hands were busy petting and exploring Hux’s body further. He felt soft in just the right places and his heat had him shift and change shape ever so slightly under Kylo’s touch. It was only his skin that was affected but every time Kylo’s fingers touched a scale here and there he couldn’t help but feel delighted. So far he hadn’t seen even a hint of Hux’s dragon body so the gold-red scales were a nice surprise. He could even ignore his own straining erection for a while as he was touching Hux. There was a chance he would never get to do so again so he had to savor it.

A needy whine tore from Hux’s throat as he wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist to pull him closer, seeking friction.

Kylo chuckled against Hux’s lips. He was so cute when he was needy even if he would never admit it. Kylo could get used to it, if he had the chance.

They were at war with each other currently. Kylo held back in an attempt to tease Hux a little so he would want it even more while Hux tried not to look too needy but he couldn’t stop his body from rocking against Kylo.

Kylo wanted nothing more than to tell Hux how good he looked when he whined but he had promised not to talk dirty. He knew if he opened his mouth to say anything at all it would ultimately be something filthy. And then Hux would kick him out and Kylo couldn’t allow it, so he kept quiet.

Kylo slipped further down, his hands pried Hux’s legs from his waist to push him down into the mattress as he started licking his neck again, eliciting a sweet-sounding cut-off moan from Hux. Kylo started playing with Hux’s stiff nipples, making him squirm, his mouth firmly shut in an attempt to minimize noise. He couldn’t help but lick and suck at one pink nipple while his fingers played with the other.

“Do it already,” Hux said, his hands clawed at the sheets under him. “You promised.” He sounded desperate enough for Kylo to consider it.

“I want it to be nice for you,” Kylo said, his face was somewhere close to Hux’s navel where a smattering of scales lead down to his straining, leaking cock.

Kylo gasped slightly as he looked up to Hux’s flushed face, his own erection throbbed at the sight.

“You’re torturing me is what you’re doing,” Hux said through gritted teeth but he didn’t make a move or say anything to throw Kylo out so Kylo continued his journey downward. His fingers weren’t idle either, his thumbs were rubbing over the bones of Hux’s hips which were bucking up at him.

Kylo dipped his tongue into Hux’s navel which made him gasp and bury his hands into Kylo’s hair. Hux’s restraint was forgotten when Kylo’s tongue trailed down his navel to his cock which he slowly licked from root to tip. Hux’s smell was strong down there as well and Kylo couldn’t help but lick at his shaft, down to his balls and across his taint.

Hux tugged urgently at Kylo’s hair, he even was bold enough to grab at one of Kylo’s horns which ultimately made him look up. Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux’s flushed face.

“Fuck me already, you absolute bastard,” Hux growled at him as their eyes met. Kylo’s heart was in his throat for a moment, a second later he realized Hux’s omega pheromones made him like this. Still, he had never heard such a feral growl from Hux. It was hot.

Without breaking eye contact Kylo made his way up Hux’s body, his hands trailing over Hux’s heated skin. Hux glowered at him as they came face to face and Kylo couldn’t help but steal another kiss before sitting up. By now his own dick was leaking and throbbing painfully.

“Fine,” Kylo said but nothing more as he grabbed onto Hux’s legs to spread them further so he could get a good look at his hole which was shiny with slick. Judging from the toys Hux had undoubtedly used earlier he was already open but Kylo knew his cock was on the larger side so he slowly slicked up two of his fingers and dipped them in, causing Hux to shiver and whine quietly. It was soft and wet, just like Kylo imagined an omega to be. He had never been with one unfortunately, or even another dragon at all. And humans didn’t self-lubricate, at least not the ones he had been with out of preference.

Kylo would’ve liked nothing better than to heap praise on Hux’s nice, wet, warm hole but instead he bit his lip and appreciated it quietly.

“Enough,” Hux whimpered miserably as he rutted against Kylo’s fingers. His voice had a desperate edge to it. Although Kylo would’ve loved to tease Hux further he also found his own erection to be painfully hard. Hux’s omega scent was heavy and enticing. Kylo took a deep breath as he situated himself properly between Hux’s legs. He slowly guided his dick into the slick hole before him, enjoying the warmth around him.

Hux whimpered quietly as Kylo sank in slowly but surely. He was so stretched it wasn’t very difficult for Kylo to slide in all the way until he bottomed out, his hips resting against Hux’s soft buttocks. The way Hux’s insides were hugging his dick was slightly overwhelming to Kylo. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment. It was so good.

Despite being so open on him, Hux clutched hard onto him immediately. Kylo closed his eyes for a second as he held himself there, letting himself be enveloped by Hux’s scent. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced. And then he started to move. Slowly at first with his hands on Hux’s hips to hold him in place as Hux’s legs wrapped themselves around him. Kylo couldn’t help himself as he leaned over Hux to seek his whimpering mouth and shower his face with kisses as he fucked him. As if on reflex Hux flung his arms around Kylo, his hips stuttering to meet each thrust so Kylo loosened his grip. It was too bad he wasn’t allowed to say anything because Hux looked beautiful as Kylo picked up speed in his thrusts, hitting Hux’s sweet spot judging by how his mouth fell open and his tiny gasps accompanied the sounds of skin slapping against skin. His face looked divine.

It didn’t take long for Kylo’s knot to expand, his senses were completely tuned into Hux’s every move, his scent, every tiny noise he made in an attempt to hold back. Kylo wanted to hear him let go so badly so he took Hux’s leaking cock in hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts, causing Hux to bite his lip, his fingers digging painfully into Kylo’s shoulders where he held on. His ass clutched Kylo even tighter, causing Kylo himself to moan into Hux’s ear before licking at it which caused Hux to whine even more.

Kylo’s knot was swelling even more so he took one last attempt at hearing Hux’s voice by kissing and licking his neck. It weren’t the kisses that caused Hux to moan though, instead it was Kylo’s expanding knot. The moment it was almost fully expanded Hux threw his head back and moaned. Kylo could only thrust in tiny movements, the sweet sounds spilling from Hux’s mouth pouring directly into his ear. His hand twisted on Hux’s dick and suddenly he seized up and came all over his jittering belly. He clenched down so hard on Kylo’s dick that the knot fully expanded and Kylo came deep and hard inside of him. For a moment he thought he couldn’t see, his senses were overwhelmed as he tried to catch his breath, his dick still spurting inside of Hux’s delicious heat.

Somehow Kylo managed not to crush Hux under him while he was out of it but the moment he regained some sense, Kylo carefully shifted them so they were lying on their sides. Since Hux didn’t protest Kylo pulled him into his arms so they could lie comfortably while Kylo’s knot was still stuck. He could still feel himself unloading inside of Hux, the omega pheromones making his dick spurt much longer than usual. It felt good but a lot less intense than his initial orgasm. They were both sweaty and tired and Kylo tried his best not to move his hips.

Kylo’s eyes slid shut as he rested with Hux in his arms. He didn’t even remember falling asleep.

He woke up alone, the sheets beside him were already cooling out. Kylo couldn’t remember for a moment what he was even doing here when he heard Hux come out of the refresher.

“Ren,” he said. Kylo didn’t even sit up but he looked over at Hux who stood at the end of the bed where he was pulling on his clothes.

“I’d like the cleaning droids to change the sheets while I’m gone so do me a favor and leave at some point. I put your clothes in the refresher.”

Kylo had expected to get thrown out immediately. He smirked at Hux and pulled the blanket up.

“Maybe five minutes more,” he said.

The corner of Hux’s mouth twitched in an aborted smile, then he turned and left. Kylo breathed in the lingering smell of Hux’s heat from the pillows. He’d leave eventually. For now he allowed himself to have this.


	2. Hurt/Comfort (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is wounded and only Hux can keep him from destroying the hangar bay in a fit of hurt rage.

There was a twinge in Hux’s heart when he got the message because he already knew what was going on before he even read a single word of it. Of course it was about Kylo Ren and something wasn’t right.

He ignored the petty officer who additionally reported to him.

“Sir, it’s urgent, Kylo Ren-” he said but Hux cut him off.

“I know,” Hux said as he rushed past him towards the turbolift, not quite running but not walking either. He could almost feel Kylo Ren’s rage in his bones, like a distant echo.

They had told him in the message Ren had returned from a mission wounded and was now rampaging in the hangar bay blinded by rage and hurt, spewing fire everywhere and attacking anyone who dared to come near. This was serious. Ren could not only hurt himself further but also endanger others.

Every minute it took Hux to get to the hangar bay was one too many. He nervously tapped his foot as he stood in the lift. It wasn’t as if he had a real plan of how to subdue Ren, in the worst case he had to try and wrestle him on equal terms. Only he knew Kylo Ren was stronger than him in any shape he might choose. But a hurt Ren he might be able to take, at least long enough for Ren to run out of strength to resist.

Hux could only stare when he finally reached his destination. He hadn’t seen Kylo Ren like this before – in his dragon shape. He was terrible and beautiful at the same time. Kylo Ren’s long serpentine body was bleeding from a deep gouge in his abdomen, his dark scales were shining with blood in the artificial light of the ship. It was as if Ren’s body emitted a dark mist and if it weren’t for his tattered wings flailing about it might collect under him and obscure the view of his powerful figure as well as his wound. His strong legs kept slipping in his own blood.

A loud growl shook the hall and at first it sounded like anger but Hux knew it was a cry for help, a wail of hurt.

“Sir!” the captain on duty addressed him, far enough away from Ren’s outrage.

“Tell the men to stand down and get out of the way,” Hux said. Surveying the area he could see a group of stormtroopers attempting to wrangle Ren by pointing their blasters at him. Some were busy carrying others away from the scene since Ren had managed to wound a few of them already. Of course Ren was attacking them – they threatened him. He was beyond communicating in any civilized shape or form. There was only one thing Hux could think of.

“Sir, it’s very dangerous,” the caption told him and tried to block his way as Hux slowly advanced towards Ren. Hux only gave the captain a hard look and he stepped aside.

At first Ren’s attention was at the retreating troopers but then his large head snapped around and his bloodshot eyes focused on Hux. The tendrils at the end of his long snout stood to attention as he struggled to get to Hux, his long legs slipping in his own blood as he rushed at him, his maw was slightly open with sparks heralding another incoming burst of flame.

Hux removed his gloves and opened his collar. It might be a long shot but maybe he could wrangle Kylo Ren without having to reveal himself to their troops. He could only hope Ren’s nose wasn’t blocked by the smell of his own blood.

There was a moment where he thought he might have failed, that Ren didn’t know him in his pained rage but then Ren came to a halt uncomfortably close in front of him. Hux could smell his blood. He could feel it when Ren took in a long breath to sniff him. Ren’s entire demeanor changed when he realized who it was. The sparks in his mouth disappeared and he listed slightly to the side as his quivering body slammed to the floor, finally giving up his struggle to fight everyone and everything. Ren was breathing hard where he lay but his attention was still fixed on Hux.

Hux held out his hands to touch Ren and with a pathetic sound Ren nuzzled against him.

“Ren, you need to change shape. Med bay can’t treat you like this,” Hux said calmly as he stroked Ren’s long face with one hand. On the inside he was trying hard to keep himself together. Hux knew his hands were jittery but he hoped Ren wouldn’t be able to tell. He wasn’t sure if Ren understood. A feeling dangerously close to despair made Hux bite his lip, but then Kylo Ren’s entire body shook and shrank into the form of a man. Hux had never seen Ren this close to a perfect human form, he didn’t even wear his horns and the tips of his ears were round. But his face still had tiny dark scales here and there like shiny moles.

Ren was pathetically holding onto Hux’s hand as he stumbled and tried to stand. Without even thinking about it Hux sank to his knees and pulled Ren against him so he was resting his head in his lap. He reeked of death and blood but he was still alive. Hux’s heart was pounding fast.

A few moments and commands later Kylo Ren was loaded onto a gurney and transported off to med bay with Hux staying close by. Of course it was only to make sure Ren wouldn’t go on another rampage. That was what Hux told himself while he waited for the medics to stitch Ren up enough for the bacta tank. The thought of Ren squirming around on the hangar bay wounded and scared made him feel as if there was something cold stuck in his chest. Maybe he should have left the moment they put Ren under for the surgery. Maybe he would feel better if he forgot all about it.

Instead he waited and watched through the transparisteel as the medics were working on Ren’s wounds which seemed even worse under the harsh light. It was a miracle he was still alive.

Hux only realized his gloves weren’t on when he felt his fingernails press harshly into his palm without the cushioning effect of the leather. He didn’t even remember where he put them but it hardly mattered. A pair of gloves could easily be replaced but… He didn’t dare finish the thought. Ren would be fine and why should he even care? Besides, the man was too stubborn to die.

There was another weird twinge in his chest when the med droids lifted Kylo Ren up carefully to deposit him into a bacta tank. Only when they were done did Hux dare to enter the room. Neither the medics nor the droids stopped him when he approached the tank.

Kylo Ren looked frighteningly lifeless as he floated in the clear fluid. A memory nagged at Hux. The last time he stood in front of such a tank was to watch his own father dissolve into clear fluid. This was different though. Ren didn’t get bitten by one of those cursed water beetles. And unlike his father, Kylo Ren could still be useful to him.

In this moment he knew he wasn’t honest with himself. They weren’t mates but Kylo still helped him out during his heats. Hux was thankful, sure, but it was only because of his own pride that he didn’t talk to the medics about it. No one could know, not the officers, not the troops. Which unfortunately also meant he had no heat suppressants available at all and he couldn’t fill out a requisition form for them either.. Only Ren could help him and he did so without judgement. In Hux’s mind, this was simply a way to repay Ren for his services. At least it’s what he wanted to believe.

Hux put his hand on the cold glass, which was when he realized his hands and clothes were still tainted with Kylo Ren’s dark blood. He had completely forgotten about it. With a sigh he moved away from the tank. This show of sentimentality wasn’t suited for a general of the First Order.

“Inform me when you take him out,” he said to one of the medics before rushing off to change out of his sullied clothes. Leaving Ren made him uneasy but Hux knew he couldn’t do anything at the moment except look like a fool standing there.

A couple of terribly anxious hours later Hux let himself into Kylo Ren’s quarters. They had exchanged passcodes long ago for ‘emergency purposes’. Hux wasn’t even sure why he was there at all but still he pulled off his greatcoat and put it over a chair in the living area before making his way to Ren’s bedchamber. For a mere second Hux thought he could attempt to gloat over Ren but seeing him in bed with his abdomen bandaged and his face sullen he couldn’t even manage a sneer. The smell of bacta permeated the air and Hux found to his own surprise a longing inside of him to breathe in Kylo Ren’s alpha musk as if to make sure he was still the same person.

Hux scowled. He sat down at the edge of Ren’s bed and pulled off his boots. If he was going to be here he might as well get comfortable.

“Hux,” Ren whispered, startling him bad enough to shoot to his feet. Ren barely opened his eyes as he watched him, his lips were drawn into the faintest of smiles.

Hux didn’t say anything as he took off his belt and his shirt, quickly followed by his gloves. His undershirt stayed on as did his jodphurs when he climbed into Kylo Ren’s bed where he settled leaning up against the headboard. Ren put his head in Hux’s lap and closed his eyes. He looked terribly exhausted and Hux couldn’t help but stroke his hair which felt slightly tacky from the bacta.

If only he hadn’t left his datapad in his greatcoat, he thought to himself after a moment of silence between them. In the back of his head Hux knew he could use the time to work instead of sitting around idly even though he had excused himself from the bridge for the day. It wasn’t uncommon for him to tackle an additional workload while officially off duty.

Kylo Ren shifted around in bed until he had his arms around Hux’s waist, he then pulled him down so they were lying next to each other. It was a mystery to Hux why he allowed it but he didn’t fight. Instead he stroked Ren’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Should you be moving this much? Doesn’t it hurt?” Hux whispered as he let Ren pull him into his arms. They were both on their sides with Ren pressing his face close to Hux’s neck. He muttered something about ‘painkillers’. Ren’s warm breath against his neck was something Hux had come to know and accept. This close Hux could finally smell him under the sterile smell of the bacta. Ren was going to be alright. Hux he dared rest an arm on Ren’s back as he pressed himself closer into his space, seeking his warmth as he felt himself relax against him. A tiny sigh from Ren was the last thing Hux heard before he slipped off to sleep.


	3. Second Chances (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren killed Snoke and Hux tries to do everything he canto ensure his own survival.

Snoke was dead. Hux glanced at the bisected corpse with a sinking feeling as he calculated how a confrontation between him and Ren would go. Despite their occasional tumbles in the bedroom they were still trying both very hard to gain power in the Order. The years hadn’t been kind on their relationship and they were constantly at odds.

He saw Ren lying there still breathing. A part of Hux wanted to squat down and make sure Ren was unharmed but a far stronger part of him made him carefully pull out his blaster as to not startle Ren. He didn't have to weigh his options for long because Ren regained consciousness with a gasp and sat up quickly, causing Hux to put his blaster back covertly.

"The girl," he hissed, "She killed Snoke."

Ren seemed crazed and Hux knew for sure a single person could never stand a chance against Snoke's guards. Not even Ren unless he had ample room to move about fully shifted. But his dragon body was so big the guards would have skewered him easily while inside Snoke’s throne room. No, he was clearly lying.

"We need to chase the Resistance. Hunt them down for good," Ren said after he got to his feet, unsteady at first but then he was stomping around as usual.

"Ren, Snoke is dead. We have no ruler," Hux informed him dumbly.

A growl came from Ren's throat as he stalked over to Hux and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't test me, Hux," Ren said, his nostrils flared as he spoke and a dark plume of smoke escaped him when he exhaled.

Hux held his gaze for a moment. Ren’s eyes were bloodshot, his pupils were tiny slits. Hux knew he was at a disadvantage so he looked down a second later. For now he had to let Ren win. There were other ways he could deal with the man’s anger and his delusion of leading the Order. Fighting him head-on wasn’t Hux’s style. Another opportunity might present itself later.

After returning from Crait Hux finally found himself in the privacy of his own rooms, pondering as he lay fully clothed on his bed. A thought came to him that at first sounded unreasonable but the more he thought it the more convinced Hux became. If Ren wanted he could fill the ship with other omegas, which meant he didn't need Hux anymore. And Hux knew for a fact he wasn't the only other dragon omega in the First Order. No. Hux knew he had to do something before Ren could even think to replace him. Even worse, Ren could replace him as general with another officer and demote him. He had to do something and fast.

Despite his weariness he got out of bed and put on a fresh set of clothes. His hair was slightly disheveled so he slicked it back down. Hux knew he looked beyond tired but time was of the essence. He had to act before Ren could even waste a thought of replacing him in any shape or form, be it his command or to stand at his side.

When Hux stepped onto the bridge he wasn't surprised to see officers bustling around. With the debris of their ships close by there was much to do, there were troops to rescue and to salvage what they could. The only reason Hux was off duty was because Ren ordered him to rest. He had sent him away, commanded him off the bridge after overseeing the pursuit of the Resistance and the battle of Crait which took him beyond 24 hours of duty without any longer breaks. He knew he was beyond exhausted and his head was killing him but Hux also knew he had to do something and quick. He could still sleep later. Now he had to act.

Ren didn’t even budge when Hux stepped close to him.

“I thought I sent you away,” he hissed at Hux without even turning his head. “Don’t test my patience, general.”

“Could we talk? In private?” Hux whispered. Ren didn’t say anything for a moment and Hux took it as a silent dismissal. He was about to turn and leave when Ren looked over, his eyes stern.

“Fine,” he muttered, then loudly issued a command before leaving the bridge with Hux at his heel. Ren stomped down the hallway until they got to an empty conference room.

The moment the door closed behind them Ren rounded up on Hux and was immediately in his space. He looked just as tired as Hux if not more, the scar on his face stood out like an angry red line with how his mouth was pulled into a snarl.

“What do you want?”

Hux was slightly taken aback.

“Ren, I was thinking… because you asked me last time during my heat if we could ever be mates-”

“Stop it.”

Ren turned away and rubbed one hand over his face. From this angle Hux had a good view on how one of his horns was jaggedly cut off. Just like the scar on his face this had happened during Ren’s battle with the scavenger girl on Starkiller. Hux loathed to look at it. What she had done to Ren was unforgiveable.

“I know what you’re doing and it won’t work. Don’t offer this if you don’t really want me.”

Before Hux could even utter another word Ren made to stomp out of the room, leaving him behind.

Hux stared after him. He knew begging Ren not to replace him would only make it worse but he had to at least try something.

“Wait!” Hux cried after him. To his surprise Ren actually did stop and turned around to face him.

“What, Hux? You think now that Snoke is gone you can use our occasional affairs as an excuse to cozy up to me and steal my power? You should know by now that I want a mate who wants me and is loyal to me,” Ren said. Something about him sounded hurt and Hux could take a good guess why. All these years he had rejected Ren. Every time Ren had even mumbled the word ‘mates’ Hux had refused him on the spot. Hux had brushed the thought away since his career came first and Ren was his rival after all. Where Ren had everything to win, Hux felt like he had everything to lose. Snoke could’ve made Hux give up his command to play househusband for Kylo Ren and Hux certainly wasn’t that type of person.

Hux couldn’t say anything at all as he looked at Ren with wide eyes. Of course he was right. He was throwing himself at Ren’s feet for power. It was very obvious.

Ren’s expression went from anger to pity.

“You don’t even know what you want,” Ren said bitterly before he left Hux standing there. Watching Ren’s back left Hux with a feeling of hopelessness and maybe also a tiny bit of heartbreak. If Ren wouldn’t take him he had to prove his worth through his work, as he had always done. Nothing ever came easy to Hux, he was well aware of it.

Angry at his own foolishness Hux went back to his quarters. Even though he would’ve loved nothing more than to drown the hurt of Ren’s rejection through work he had to admit he would be useless if he tried to stay on his feet any longer. He would only make more mistakes and errors in judgment. No, he had rest.

The next few months were a blur to Hux thanks to all the work that had to be done or at least overseen by him.Tending to the bridge was nothing in comparison to salvaging the ships which had been destroyed by the Resistance. Ren’s crusade to investigate potential Resistance hide-outs and controlling any source they might use to repair their own meager fleet gave Hux a way to prove how hard he worked. It was also a great way to forget about his dumb feelings. Hux couldn’t think about how much Ren’s rejection hurt when he was too busy with status reports.

That was until one fateful day when lieutenant Kavis Logoth was transferred from the Harbinger to the Finalizer. There wasn’t anything remarkable about this man. He was shorter than Hux, but he was young and pretty. The only reason this mattered was because Kavis Logoth was a dragon omega and Kylo Ren had personally requested this transfer. Looking over the transfer form Hux couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop. He was on the verge of losing everything, he knew it. His hands were shaking so badly he almost dropped his datapad. He put it down for a moment and took a deep breath. Now more than ever he would have to show Ren how valuable he was as a general. No lieutenant Kavis Logoth could ever replace him, neither could any of the ex-imperial officers. Hux had to make sure Ren knew everything would fall apart without him.

It still hurt when he saw Ren smile at lieutenant Logoth during a short conversation they had on the bridge. Hux tried not to look but he couldn’t help it. It was as if his eyes were drawn to Ren whenever he interacted with the dreaded lieutenant. He could hardly make out any words, not enough to tell what the conversation was about. But Ren smiling at another omega made Hux feel emotions he didn’t think possible from simply observing another person. His body went hot and cold, he felt angered yet sad, desperate for something but he wasn’t sure what. His heart was tearing at him. Hux tore his eyes away and looked back to his datapad where he approved some requisition forms without really looking at them. His thoughts were still with Ren talking to Logoth.

What if Logoth was a dragon like Ren? Dark-scaled, fire-breathing? Even though Logoth’s hair was a light shade close to blond their children would probably look more like Ren than him. Hux gritted his teeth. Logoth didn’t deserve Ren. He didn’t have to suffer Ren’s temper, he didn’t know Ren’s obsession with his dead grandfather, how he had definitely killed Snoke, how plush his lips were, what his face looked in the throws of passion...

Hux knew all of this and the thought of anyone else learning of the beautiful quirks of Ren’s naked body made him undeniably angry and jealous. Not at Logoth since he was just an innocent bystander, but at Ren for ordering another omega to the ship when Hux was right there. He had offered himself even.

Hux scoffed and excused himself from the bridge despite Ren shooting him a suspicious look. He didn’t stop him.

When Hux was in his office he sat down but couldn’t find it in him to even look at his datapad. He buried his face in his hands, finally realizing what was going on with him. The painful throbbing of his heart whenever Ren deigned the other omega with his attention was clear enough but knowing his heat would come soon and Ren wouldn’t be there to help him this time made him see it clearly. He did want Ren more than anything else. Even the success of the Order sounded stale if he couldn’t share it with Ren. No. Hux hated to admit it but he was very much in love with Kylo Ren.

Hux knew what he had to do and maybe it was foolish but it was his last shot on making this right. By his estimate Ren had to be back in his ‘throne room’ which was really just an observation deck he had fitted with some sort of throne that was less garish than the one Snoke used to have on the Supremacy and with a weird tilt to it so Ren always looked like he was lying in the chair when he leaned back.

Hux draped his greatcoat over his shoulders like a cape before leaving his office. The looks the people in the hallways shot him were quite peculiar but Hux didn’t pay them any mind as he made his way to Ren’s throne room. When he walked in, Ren was talking to lieutenant Logoth again who shot Hux a curious look and a faint smile. Ren followed his gaze to Hux, causing him to sit up suddenly. Without further ado Hux came to kneel down in front of Ren’s throne. He hated doing it but at this point he might not have a choice.

“Leave us,” Ren ordered to the room. “Everyone but general Hux, out.”

It wasn’t until everyone – troopers included – had left the room that Kylo Ren got up from his throne and walked to stand in front of Hux.

“Get up,” he said, his voice slightly strained. “Dragons don’t kneel for anyone.”

Hux looked up to Ren, painfully aware of what kind of picture he made. Before leaving his office he had decided to mimic Ren. His horns were out but unlike Ren he only had a slender pair, his ears had frilled ends, his face was speckled with golden-red scales, his pupils were slits and his irises were a brilliant turquoise green.

“Supreme leader,” Hux said slowly as he rose to his feet. “You were right back then. I wasn’t sure what I wanted. But I’m sure now and I know I’d like nothing more than for you to accept me as your partner and your mate.”

“So humble,” Ren said as he walked around Hux. “When no other omega could ever compare to you.”

Hux turned his head in surprise, seeking Ren’s gaze.

“And lieutenant Logoth…?” he said.

Ren scoffed. “I’ll eventually need an heir. But to be truthful Logoth isn’t ideal. He’s weak-willed and timid. Nothing like you. I’m not even sure how he made lieutenant.”

Ren came to stand with his back to his throne and beckoned Hux closer with one hand. He went willingly.

“What do you really want, Hux?” Ren said quietly.

Hux took a deep breath. There were too many things he wanted.

“I want to crush the Resistance and bring order to the galaxy. I want to be at your side when it happens,” he said, his breath stuttered for a moment as he continued in a more quiet voice. “I want to wake up next to you whenever time permits. I want to share my life with you and I …”

Hux stumbled for words. Hearing about Ren needing an heir made him wish for something he had never thought he wanted.

“I want to have your child,” he eventually whispered.

Ren looked at him thoughtfully, then he smirked and held his arms open.

“Come,” he said and Hux went to him, hesitant at first but then he let Ren embrace him. Ren nosed at his neck and breathed in his scent. Hux took the opportunity to do the same. It felt like forever since he got to smell Ren’s alpha musk this closely. These past months he had only ever caught faints whiffs of it.

“Hux,” Ren whispered against his skin. “I will make you my Grand Marshal. And then I’ll make you my husband. But for now...”

Hux gasped when Kylo Ren grabbed him and lifted him up as he himself sat back down on his throne, causing Hux to scramble and end up in the supreme leader’s lap. He held onto Ren tightly.

“Lost for words, general?” Ren said with a low chuckle as he hoisted Hux closer.

“I… Thank you, supreme leader,” Hux whispered.

“Please,” Ren said. “You know what to call me.”

He leaned closer to Hux and caught his lips in a sweet kiss which Hux reciprocated until Ren pulled away to look at him. It was the same expression he always had during Hux's heats, just when they were about to finish.

"You're so beautiful," Ren whispered. "I want to adorn those horns with bands of gold."

He reached up and touched one if them. It felt strange to Hux to have this side of him acknowledged after so many years of his father teaching him not to show anyone. Or rather forcing him to hide, there wasn’t much difference between the two with how his father had treated him. Hux stiffened at first. But Kylo Ren's soft gaze had him relax.

Ren's hand was on his collar and at first Hux didn't understand until he opened it and leaned in close. Behind him the greatcoat slipped off of his shoulders and onto the floor. The feeling of Ren's breath on his neck was familiar to Hux but not the sharpness of his teeth as he buried them in Hux's skin. The sudden sharp pain made him gasp and cling to Ren. He knew what it was for.

Proper mates exchanged a little bit of blood, usually in a tiny vial to carry like a token of affection, small enough to put it on a necklace but mating bites were rare and more intimate and made for a stronger bond..

Hux shivered slightly as Ren licked over the wound he had created.

"Your turn," he said and offered Hux his own neck. Hux hesitated for a moment. This wasn’t civilized. But was anything ever with Kylo Ren? He leaned in closer to where he could smell Ren the most. Ren’s hand came to stroke the back of his neck, his hand became rigid for a moment when Hux bit down. A small trickle of blood made Hux’s mouth fill with the taste of iron. He swallowed hard, trying to take Ren into him. It wasn’t enough blood for Hux to truly drink it but enough for the bond.

“Armitage,” Ren said quietly, startling Hux enough to stop sucking on his skin, instead he licked his wound and then licked up his neck to shower Ren’s jaw with kisses. Ren pulled him into a deep kiss and it was as if they were kissing for the first time. The first feeble threads of their bond were singing in Hux’s blood. He had never felt anything like this before, he had often read about it but it couldn’t compare to mere descriptions.

Hux gasped against Ren’s mouth, his fingers were digging into his heavy robes. The wound at his neck throbbed slightly and he could feel its twin on Ren’s neck throb in return. He never thought he’d feel this way. It was faint but Hux could feel Ren’s arousal and it sparked something in him. He felt himself harden in his jodhpurs.

Ren’s hand was on his waist, his thumb rubbing over his stomach.

“Should I put a baby in you now?” he said with a low chuckle. Hux couldn’t help but groan as an answer.

“Times are uncertain,” Hux whispered. But would times ever be right? He wasn’t sure. The thought of making a family was enticing enough. He might regret it later but when he kissed Ren he didn’t hold back. Ren must have felt it too since he started to tear at Hux’s clothes, opening his belt and shirt to expose his chest. Hux wanted to move off of Ren to get his pants off but instead of letting him off he held onto him only tighter. Ren’s tongue lapped over the bite mark on Hux’s neck, causing him to throw back his head in a gasp. He wasn’t sure if they could be heard outside the room or not, at the moment Hux didn’t find that he cared much about it.

His own hand stroked down Ren’s chest to beyond his belt in search for his hard cock which sprung free almost by itself. Clearly, Ren was using the Force to make things easier for the both of them. Hux gasped as the fabric of his pants ripped apart at the seams as Ren spread his cheeks.

“Naughty,” Hux muttered surprisingly uncaring about the destroyed garment, a second later Ren’s fingers were at his hole which was gradually becoming more and more wet with slick. The combined arousal of his own and Ren’s arousal made Hux not even care about them doing this in Ren’s throne room where anyone could walk in, or that his jodhpurs were ruined. He wanted Kylo Ren’s huge dick in his ass and fast. His legs were jittery as he pushed himself up on his knees, Ren pulled him closer so Hux could hover over his erect cock. Ren helped him to slowly sink down and every little bit of his cock felt huge inside of him. Hux felt his insides stretch to accommodate it. His quiet moan was echoed by a groan from Ren.

This was the first time Hux took Ren’s cock outside his heat. During his heat Hux was softer, more open. He still took the entire length without complaint but had to rest in Ren’s lap to adjust. Ren had his arms around him, holding him close and secure, his face was buried against Hux’s neck, his breath warm.

“Feels good,” Ren whispered, causing Hux to chuckle lightly. It did feel good. During his heats Hux told himself he took Ren’s dick out of necessity and pleasure was just a side-effect. Of course he knew he had been lying to himself for years now that he had Ren’s dick outside of his heat. It felt so good and so hot as it sat there against his prostate.

Hux took a shuddering breath as he tried to move on Ren’s dick. It wasn’t easy with how overwhelmed he was. He couldn’t just feel his own pleasure but also hints of Ren’s. He was chasing it, trying to feel both.

“Ah, please,” he wailed aimlessly. Ren took pity on him and helped Hux move so he could properly ride his cock. Every time they moved together Ren went impossibly deep. Hux could only close his eyes and enjoy it. He didn’t hold back this time, all his moans and wails could be heard clearly but so could Ren’s. He was praising Hux but Hux could barely make out what he was saying.

It didn’t feel like it took long for Ren’s knot to swell up, stretching Hux out even more. He welcomed it willingly. Lost as he was in sensation, Hux could hardly tell his own orgasm was approaching as well, that was until Ren stroked him with one deft hand, causing Hux to struggle for more. Only a few pulls on his cock later did he come in Ren’s hand, his vision momentarily whiting out.

When he came back to his senses Hux was sitting unmoving in Ren’s lap, his breath going hard. Ren’s knot was fully expanded in his ass, his cock putting more and more of his come inside of him.

Hux made a decision there and then. He wanted it. He wanted Ren’s child. Now was as good as any time. Since he was a dragon, Hux could decide for himself if he allowed a pregnancy or not. Unlike humans these things weren’t quite up to chance with them and this close to his heat he was already highly fertile.

Hux rested his head on Ren’s shoulder. Ren’s hand soothingly moved over Hux’s shaking back while his cock was still deep inside of him, continuously leaking.

“I decided,” Hux whispered. “We’re making a family.”

Kylo Ren laughed in delight, he pulled Hux even closer, jostling him slightly on his cock. They both groaned.

“Is this what it’s always like for you?” Hux said after a moment of them resting against each other. He felt sticky between his legs but he was too tired to get up by himself even though Ren’s knot had gone down quite enough to pull out. At this point Ren was soft inside of him.

“Do you always feel … so much,” he muttered.

“If I choose to,” Ren said. “You’re going to get used to it.”

Even though he sounded calm Hux could tell through their bond how excited Ren was. Hux felt tired but happy. He didn’t have to worry so much about his future anymore and admitting to himself that he loved Ren was a lot more easy when he felt the feeling returned in such an intimate manner.

Ren carefully lifted Hux off of his lap and had to support him since one of Hux’s legs had fallen asleep. Hux shook out his leg, a feeling pins and needles torturing him only for a few seconds. He was painfully aware that he looked like a mess. His clothes were askew, his jodhpurs ripped and he was leaking. Hux wanted nothing more than to change out of his clothes and get into a refresher, instead he endured Kylo Ren righting his clothes the best he could, minus his torn jodhpurs. Hux sniffed.

“Are you...” Ren started. He scratched the back of his neck with one hand. Hux couldn’t understand why he was suddenly shy. In this big, strong alpha there was a tiny vulnerable part and earlier Hux would’ve exploited this mercilessly but now he knew he was better off working together with the man he loved instead of against him.

“People saw me in the hallway with my horns out. It seems pointless to hide them,” Hux said. “Besides, I’m having your child. It might be easier if they know...”

It was still strange and new to show himself to others like this. Before he could dwell on it even more Kylo Ren pulled him into his arms to hold him close. Hux felt better instantly when he was enveloped in Ren’s warmth. He breathed in deeply. It was going to be alright.


End file.
